


Pride parades and walking rainbows

by Kuroyukihime



Series: Elippoweek2019 [3]
Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Gay Pride, M/M, Pride Parades, Rainbows, Sexuality Study, elippoweek, elippoweek2019, the rest of contrabbandieri is there too but only briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-07-25 12:04:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20025532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroyukihime/pseuds/Kuroyukihime
Summary: My contribution to Elippo Week 2019 Day 6 "Sexuality and Pride"A short story about how different Elia's and Filippo's approach to sexuality is and how it shows during the Gay Pride.





	Pride parades and walking rainbows

Sexuality was never really a big thing in Elia’s life. There  there were no big coming outs , no flag pins at his backpack, no crazy appearance changes, no significant social media posts, no huge school dramas. It went strangely naturally.

Part of the reason could be that Elia never really tried to make his sexuality into something big. He didn’t treat it as something life - changing. It was merely yet another preference of his. People usually weren’t making big announcements of liking Pepsi over Coca Cola or of how they suddenly came to like orange even though they didn’t pay much attention to this color before. It was the same for Elia and liking boys. He just discovered that guys can be just as interesting as gals, and that was it. He mentioned it once while talking to his friends, and they were okay with that. Some people were gossiping behind his back after they saw him making out with some guy at Edoardo Incanti’s party, but it didn’t really matter to him. Maybe he did punch a guy once after he heard not subtle ‘fag’ muttered under the breath, but it was only because he thought this guy was trying to offend Martino.

So, bisexuality wasn’t as much of a deal. 

And then, there was Filippo Sava.

Filippo was very outspoken about his sexuality. He was treating it like a big part of himself. Nobody ever doubted him being gay, it was just obvious. He was just incredibly proud of who he was, and he wanted the world to see how there was no way to bring him down because there was not even a pinch of uncertainty in him when it came to his sexuality. He simply liked to show it. It was like a sense of humor people want to bring out when they have it, like a color you wear when it looks good on you, like a favorite song set as a ringtone. Just showing people favorite things, things that define us, things that stand for who we are. For Filippo, his sexuality was one of these things. It was dying his hair pink and not caring what others think. It was wearing colorful, patterned shirts because it felt good to wear them. It was having piercings in places other than ears because he thought it was cool. And it was liking boys and not being quiet about it because that was who he was.

So, his homosexuality was a big deal.

Their approaches were completely different. Yet, when they met and started talking, something clicked immediately. Even though Elia couldn’t understand why Filippo had a little rainbow flag pinned to his backpack, and Filippo couldn’t understand why Elia doesn’t.

And there was, of course, pride parade. Pride parade, for which Filippo was preparing for weeks, volunteering and helping as much as he could with the organization. Pride parade, to which Elia was going only because he was free on that day and his friends asked him to come. Pride parade, the most important day of a year for Filippo and just another meeting with his friends for Elia.

They were all supposed to meet at the starting point and go together. Elia came quite early. In his case, there was no such thing as ‘on time.’ There was only ‘too early’ or ‘too late,’ and as he knew his friends would kill him for being late, being early seemed to be a much better option.

The first person he spotted there was Filippo. Or more like, Filippo spotted him. And ‘spotted’ here means Filippo storming towards Elia and nudging his way through the people the very moment his eyes caught a glimpse of Elia and eyeing him up and down.

“What’s that?” He asked finally, seemingly scandalized.

“I could ask you the same thing,” Elia said, trying to wrap his head around what Filippo was wearing. There was a rainbow flag attached to his shoulders, rainbow top hat on his head, two rainbow flowers garland around his neck, rainbows painted on his cheeks with glittering paint… and rainbow socks. That was definitely too many rainbows in one place, and these were only the ones Elia could see at first glance. “You look… rainbowy.”

“And you look too normal! It’s inappropriate!”

“It’s inappropriate I don’t want to be a walking flag?” Elia asked just to make sure, but he already knew what would Filippo’s answer be.

“Yes! I knew it would be like that. I’m so proud of myself for knowing you’d fuck this up,” Filippo was saying as he dragged Elia aside and shoved him against the nearest wall. That made Elia strangely excited. Maybe a little bit scared too, but mostly excited.

The excitement (and maybe some little hardness around his lower half) passed immediately when Filippo took off his (rainbow, of course) backpack and took out a big, rainbow flag and proceeded to wrap Elia in it.

“Wait, wait, wait. I don’t–“

“Shush. Don’t speak. I’m not going to be embarrassed for you going there all plain and basic and boring,” Filippo decided, putting a few rainbow wristbands on Elia’s arm. “I can’t believe it. How come you didn’t think about proper attire?” He asked, taking a hat from his head and putting it on Elia’s. “I always have to think about everything,” he complained, smearing rainbow paint on Elia’s cheeks. “And I even called you yesterday to–“

“Okay, hey, listen to me,” Elia finally spoke up, putting his hands on Filippo’s to stop him from covering all of his face in rainbows. “I appreciate… the efforts, but don’t you think it’s too much?”

“What… It’s…” Filippo seemed to be at lost, especially seeing the earnest way Elia was looking at him. “I just want you to have a great time, okay?” He sighed, his thumb brushing Elia’s cheek. It made Elia shiver, but just a little bit. At least that’s what he told himself.

“I believe I can have a great time without being a walking rainbow, Filo.”

“I know, I know… I just got a little excited, because… Come on, it’s your first pride, you can’t go all… plain.”

“Listen, how about…”

“Hi, Fili! You’re already here?”

Filippo turned around and Elia peeked above his shoulder to see Martino, Niccolo, Giovanni and Luca coming in their direction. All of them wearing just regular, basic clothes without a hint of a rainbow.

Filippo looked like he could faint any moment.

In the end, due to Filippo’s need to distribute his rainbow assortment among the more significant number of people, Elia didn’t need to go in a parade as a walking rainbow. But he did get some nice girl (lesbian, judging from the big flag she was carrying) to paint small, bisexual flags on his cheeks instead of rainbow disaster Filippo was trying to make on his face and he did go through the whole parade side by side with Filippo, under one, big, rainbow flag.


End file.
